


The Birth of Kylo Ren

by orphan_account



Series: Emmy's nameless kylux au [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, On the Run, There's A Tag For That, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They escaped the resistance - but will they be able to make it to the mysterious First Order without getting into any further trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone piece, but makes a lot more sense if read after the first one in the series

Rey awoke, not to the usual calming sound of birdsong as the sun broke through the horizon, but instead to the deathly silence and stillness of midnight. 

She never woke up before dawn. 

So that meant… 

Something Bad was going to happen. 

She wrote a note in the pad on the bedside table, pressed a kiss to Jessica's forehead, and went to investigate what'd happened. 

But where to check first? The prisoner, who was the most obvious source of the problem - the disturbance she had felt - or her cousin, who she wouldn't've put is past to do something preposterously stupid and for him to be dying somewhere. 

She twitched her head to clear her thoughts of that one time she had been the one to find him, half dead on the floor, ligature marks arou- 

No. She couldn't - wouldn't - go there. 

There was no way he'd do that to her again, was there? 

Still, she was worried, and so went to check on her cousin first. When she pushed open the door, she almost sang in relief when she didn't see him on the floor. 

Of course, that relief was short lived, and the singing near turned to screams when she realized… 

Ben Solo - her stupid, idiotic mess of a cousin - was nowhere to be seen. 

And she'd've bet her last credit that if she went to check up on the prisoner, he would be gone too. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Meanwhile, Ben and Hux had made it away from the resistance with little problem - the only thing was when Ben had picked Hux up to carry him on board one of the X-Wings, and Hux went a delicate shade of pink - 'I have to!' Ben'd said 'otherwise the alarms will go off, 'cause they'll think you're trying to escape!' - Hux had raised the point that escaping was exactly what they were trying to do, but Ben silenced him with a short press of his lips to the smaller man's, causing Hux to go that beautiful shade of pink again - at least this time, Hux wasn't blushing alone. 

A small, shocked gasp escaped Hux's mouth, and Ben put him down in the co-pilot's seat, beginning to stammer out an apology, but stopped as he heard the General begin to chuckle softly. 

'Oh, good. I was beginning to worry you only meant like friends when you asked if I 'cared for you' - who even asks a guy to run away with him like that anyway?' 

'Me.' 

'Well you're weird, so hush.' 

Ben smirked, 'Eh, you love me anyway.' 

Hux stuttered, about to say he didn't - feelings had always been bad, you were never allowed to love anyone - but then he realised... 

Maybe he did. 

He blushed, before pressing a soft kiss the other man's cheek and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'So what if I do?' 

\--- 

After falling back into an uneasy sleep, Rey awoke to the sound of sirens mere hours later. She dashed across the courtyard to the main prison block, where the majority of the base's inhabitants seemed to have gathered. 

'What happened?' She asked the man next to her. 

'Not quite sure - I think that one of the prisoners has escaped, the General that Ben bought back a few weeks ago.' 

After muttering a brief thanks, Rey pushed her way through the crowd to Leia. 

'What's happened?' she asked the older woman, a look of concern, bordering almost on panic crossing her face. 

'General Hux has escaped - get Ben for me, I'll need help tracking him,' Leia replied briskly, already turning round to assure her troops that the situation would be resolved when Rey tapped her on the shoulder. 

'That's the thing, General. Ben's gone as well.' 

\----- 

Ben and Hux had no idea of the chaos that their departure had caused - okay, that wasn't entirely true; they both knew that it would cause a shitstorm with Leia, but they had no idea quite how personally Rey would take it. 

But more on that later - the young girl was still forming her plan, so I shall not give you any spoilers. 

Hux and Ben, however, had started a different conversation - one on the topic of names. 

'I want to change my name,' Ben - though he would not be known by that much longer - had said suddenly, breaking the quiet air of tranquillity that filled the ship. 

'Why? What's wrong with being Ben Solo?' 

'He's not who I am anymore - he hasn't been for a long time. I just didn't notice.' 

There was a brief period of silence, almost like Ben was mourning the man who he used to be, before he continued. 'Do you know who the Knights of Ren were, Hux?' 

Hux shook his head. 

'They were an order of knights who belonged to the Dark Side of the force. They served the Sith. I wish to become one of them' 

Hux paused, and considered the thought - he had heard of people like these Knights, who were immensely powerful; basically gods among men. One such man would be incredibly useful to have on their side, particularly given that the resistance had their own force users. 

Then he realised the problem with Ben's plan. 

'Didn't you say that they were an Order of Knights? As in they don't exist anymore?' 

Ben simply shrugged, and said 'I shall become their leader then.' 

Such an air of finality surrounded Ben's words that it seemed the conversation had ended, and neither of the men spoke for what felt like a great length of time, until Hux suddenly said one word. 

'Kylo.' 

Ben simply looked at him, confused, until Hux carried on. 

'Kylo. For a name.' He went quiet for a moment, before adding, 'I don't know - it just suits you. Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. Sounds like a person worth being.' 

The dark haired man nodded. 

'Hmm... Kylo. I like it.' 

And that was that. A quick, efficient decision, made with the ever trustworthy advice from his General. 

The first of many. 

\------ 

Back at the Resistance, another general was making a decision - what to do about Ben's disappearance? Leia had no doubt that Ben and Hux had disappeared together, but whether or not Ben went willingly was an entirely different matter; in Leia's mind, there was nothing that could make her darling boy want to leave this place - why would he? He had friends here, family - he had a life. 

If only she had known. She could've stopped all this from happening - but it was too late now. 

Kylo would've laughed, had he been there. 

Ben wouldn't. 

'Rey, child, you and Ben were close - have you any idea if he would've left willingly?' 

That was the first thing to sort out - if Ben had left willingly, and was currently happy, did Leia have any right to try and bring him home? 

'He may have left willingly, but if he did, he may not have been in his right mind; we can't really know anything right now.' Rey paused. 'I could try and track him, though.' 

'Of course. What will you need?' 

Rey listed off the items she needed preparing, and an unimportant side character, created only for the purpose of collecting said items, went off to collect them. 

\--- 

It was about the time when Rey's stuff would've been ready that Kylo realised that his old 'friends' were going to want to track him. 

'Hux.' 

Hux glanced up from his navigation panel - asteroid belts were tricky - and said, quietly, 'Yes?' 

'They're going to want to track me - The Resistance. 

Hux sighed - hadn't Kylo already worked that out; sure he may be a master with the Force, and he may be very pretty, but his boyfriend couldn't've been the smartest of people - of course the Resistance would want to track him; he was one of their greatest assets. 

He had finished telling Kylo that, and that he should probably work on making sure he couldn't be tracked, when he realised just what he had called Kylo - even if only in his head. 

Boyfriend. 

If there was any word that took Hux back to his academy years, it was that one (and there was 'its for your own good' but that's an entirely different story). 

Hux barely fought off a blush, and would probably have screamed if Kylo had mentioned the slight colouring that his almost ethereally pale skin wouldn't let him hide, but privately he was quite happy. 

Boyfriends. It was a nice thought. 

Kylo evidently thought so too, given the chuckle that escaped his lips 'Boyfriends, huh? Weird - you seem more like a 'partners' type guy; you're pretentious like that.' 

Hux's spine snapped straight, and he stuttered something that sounded like 'Stay out of my head!' 

Kylo smirked. 'Why, what've you been thinking about me?' 

Hux sputtered out half-arsed excuses, but they were practically intelligible; it was fairly obvious that he had been thinking something pretty... embarrassing. Kylo just needed to find out what. 

That could wait, though, because as far as he knew, they had all the time in the world. 

\------ 

Rey was ready. Rey was powerful. Rey was relaxed, and she knew her target well; she'd grown up around him, around his mind. 

But, for some reason, she couldn't find him. 

That wasn't surprising - if he'd left by choice, he wouldn't want to be retrieved. 

But Rey couldn't find the prisoner either. And that meant that he and Ben - or whoever he was now - were most likely together. She only hoped that her cousin was happy, even in whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. 

She would try again later - he would have to let his guards down at some point, right? 

\---- 

It seemed Kylo had been practicing keeping his shields up, as three hours later he was pressed up against one of the cabin doors, Hux's hands up his shirt and his lips sucking bruises into the pale skin of Kylo's neck, and Rey still couldn't find him. Kylo let out a high-pitched whine as Hux's teeth broke through his skin and a trickle of wine-red blood ran down his collarbone and onto his shir- 

Oh. No. It didn't run onto his shirt collar. His shirt wasn't there anymore. That was fine. 

'Liked that, huh?' The rich, smug tones of Hux's voice broke through the haze of Kylo's arousal. 

He managed to pant out a very strained 'Shut up' after a few seconds, to which Hux just replied 'Make me.' 

_Oh, I will_

And with that thought, Kylo grabbed Hux's arms and slammed him against the door the knight had just been pushed against, catching him in a mind numbing kiss. Hux'd gotten his legs around Kylo's waist, and his shirt was now in two pieces somewhere across the room. 

Kylo pressed his thumb to the lock on the cabin door, and the two of them fell onto the bed, their bare bodies fitting each other like gloves. 

\---- 

They lay on the bed an hour or two later, sweat, come, and, at least in Kylo's case, blood, drying on their skin. 

'Fuck.' The word escaped nearly inaudibly from Kylo's lips, mingling with a breathy sigh. 

'Didn't we just do that?' came Hux's reply, the smirk in his voice practically audible. 'I mean, I admire your efforts, but I don't think I could go for another round right now.' 

Kylo lightly smacked Hux's arm, his limbs too loose for it too actually hurt - it felt more like a caress, the soft touch of a birds feathers as the small creature pecked lightly at whatever food you were offering it. 

Hux shook his head at the memory. That was all gone now. 

He hadn't had that level of peace for a long time. 

And he could never have that peace again. 

After all, he had a war to win. 

\--- 

Rey had given up on finding Ben long ago, and had taken a break while deciding what to do next. 

She was still stressing over what to do hours later - her head was too empty, or too full, or too _something ___

She meditated a little while, slipping in and out of a fragile state of peace, trying _oh so hard __to think of what to do._

Then it occurred to her - wherever Ben was, he would've had to have gone with General Hux; the only way off the planet was through the Resistance ships, and to launch those you needed someone on the resistance database, and someone with a rank to go with a prisoner. 

Of course, Ben, being General Leia Organa-Solo's son, had a rank. 

Which meant he could've gotten Hux off. 

... 

Gotten him off the planet, you dirty minded creeps. 

Anyway, Rey knew that Hux and Ben were in the same place now. Which meant that if she found Hux, she found Ben. 

And if she found Ben, she could get him back. 

Then everything would be okay. 

\---- 

Hux shook Kylo awake as the Finalizer came into view, looming in the space above their comparably tiny vessel (Hux, of course, had been awake for hours before this, doing important things like getting dressed and ready for his return to his ship.) 

"Whaa..." Kylo said, yawning as he shook himself awake. 

Hux smiled slightly as Kylo rubbed his eyes. "We're nearly at my ship. The Finalizer." 

"Your ship, huh? I thought it belonged to the First Order, given that it was far too mighty an organisation to have merely one man in charge." 

Hux paused, confused - he didn't think he'd ever said that bit out loud. 

"You're right, you never did say that out loud. I'm a mind reader, dipshit." 

Hux pulled Kylo down into a breath taking kiss, before resting their foreheads together and whispering "Hush. We're nearly home." 

"Okay," whispered Kylo. "I'll go get ready then" 

He shrugged on his robes, now dyed black, and pulled a cowl over his face, before filling it in with abstract designs of black and white, playing with the shadows his hood cast to make it look like his face simply wasn't there. As a final touch he pulled torn black gloves over his hands, once again filling in the gaps to make him look like a walking patch of shadow, a demon of the night so powerful no wall could hold it, a creature so evil that no beam of light would even dare to do so much as think of touching it. He radiated a dark, malevolent power, an aura of fear so thick you could almost touch it. 

He spoke in a voice lower than the depths of hell, one that even his lover scarcely recognised. 

"Do you think I'm ready yet?" 

Hux could only nod, and the ships doors opened onto the docking bay. Kylo strode out carving a dark path through the onlookers who had arrived to see what sort of new plaything their general had brought back for Snoke. 

They each shivered as he passed by, and thus the legend of Kylo Ren was born.


End file.
